Hollywood Game Night with host Sue Sylvester
by GleekFreak92
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel compete on opposing teams for Hollywood Game Night. Based on a prompt by chatterboxrose on Tumblr. I hope he or she sees this!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome everyone! I am Sue Sylvester and this is…Hollywood Game Night!"

The audience clapped and cheered. When the noise died down Sue continued speaking.

"Every week I invite some of my celebrity friends over to my stage house to play some fun, and let's not forget _competitive_ games. Nothing arouses me more than thinking of a good old fashioned competition!"

The crowd erupted with laughter.

"Over on this side we have Melissa McCarthey who has starred in several movies, and a television show. Then we have Robert Downey Jr. who is also known as Ironman. Next we have Jennifer Lopez who is a judge on American Idol and last but not least musical prodigy and Grammy award winner Mr. Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine nodded and mouthed a "Thank you" to Sue as more cheers sounded from the audience.

"And on this side we have the hilarious Channing Tatum who is a former stripper and has been in movies such as Magic Mike—obviously—and 22 Jump Street with a character who likes to talk about a drug dealer's funbags just a little too much. Then we have Katniss Everdeen herself Jennifer Lawrence who has also been portrayed in Silver Lining's Playbook. Next we have the well known star who has a movie called neighbors out now. Please welcome Seth Rogan! Finally we have Tony Award Winner and Broadway star Mr. Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt blew kisses all around to everyone as more cheers came from the stands.

"This first round is a two player game. I need two members one from each team to come and stand at the buzzers. We'll start off with the team captains. Melissa, and Channing if you would ever so kindly come to the podium. Preferably without taking off your clothes and climbing onto someone's lap. Thank you."

The audience laughed again as the captains walked up to the podium.

"This first came is what I like to call 'Pieceout'! You will be shown a piece of a board game on the screen and the first one to buzz in and answers correctly will receive a point. Ready? Let's start. First picture on the screen please?"

The picture showed up and Channing was the one to buzz in first.

"Candyland! Its Candyland."

"You are correct sir. Please have a seat. Robert and J-Law if you would come up to the buzzer please."

"Oh God. Okay I'm going to lose on purpose now you are too cool for me to beat in like _anything _so."

Everyone laughed at Jennifer's reaction.

"Well I won't complain. I'll put on my Ironman face in return."

"Deal!" Jennifer laughs.

"Okay shut up. Next picture please."

Jennifer buzzed in first.

"Chutes and ladders!"

"Oh come on! You got the young people answering against the old ones how is _that_ fair?" Melissa playfully complained.

"Well to be fair you've had longer than us young ones to memorize which board games there are."

Blaine was drawn to Kurt from that moment and he forgot he was on a game show for a moment until Sue spoke up again.

"Let's mix it up a bit! Blaine, Seth please step up to the buzzer."

"Aww but I'm so comfortable!" Seth joked.

"I'll give you a twinkie every time you sit back down to help add on the pound that wasn't taken off by you walking up here."

The audience laughed again as Blaine and Seth walked up to the podium.

"Next image please!"

The image appeared on the screen, and Blaine buzzed in just a second before Seth did.

"Monopoly! That was too easy come on gimme a challenge next time Sylvester!"

Everyone laughed except Sue. She never laughs.

"Kurt Hummel, and Jennifer Lopez please."

Blaine, and Seth sat down as Kurt and Jennifer stood to go to the podium. Blaine and Kurt's arms brushed together as they passed each other and it tingled where they touched. Kurt looked at Blaine from the podium and tried not to blush when he saw Blaine looking back smiling bashfully. Sue looked between the two and noticed something going on. She tried not to smile. She was fond of Kurt and wanted him to be happy. Not that she would ever say that out loud of course.

"Next image please!" That seemed to snap Kurt and Blaine out of their trance, and Kurt quickly looked to the screen.

"Oh! Its an Ouija board!"

"Correct Mr. Hummel! Please have a seat both of you. That concludes this round leaving Channing's Team with a total of three points and Melissa's team with a total of one point. We'll be right back after this break."

Kurt and Blaine looked to each other again as the show cut to commercial. Kurt gave a shy wave to say hi. Blaine beamed and waved back. They stared at each other until the commercials were over just studying the others face. They continued that way throughout the rest of the show looking at each other as they stood to play their turn, trying not to get caught by the cameras but at the same time not caring as they checked out the others ass when one wasn't looking and only somewhat trying to be discreet about it.

Sue finally had to say something before she vomited rainbows.

"Hummel, and Anderson. Stop the flirting with each other, and get a room after the show is over!"

Blaine looked down at his feet and made a half guilty, half uncomfortable face, Kurt snuck another quick glance to him before looking at Sue.

"Speaking of the Hummel-Anderson duo it is your turn to challenge each other in a game I like to call Movie Mashup! In this game the last word in one title is the first word in the other title. We pretty much force things that don't work together. Sort of like what your old high school Glee club used to do when they decided to mix Singing In The Rain and Umbrella together. Not one of your higher moments eh?"

Kurt tried—and failed—to control his glaring.

"Anywho! So let's say I show you this poster, and I give you this clue: Tom Cruise kidnaps his autistic brother Clark Kent who's real name turns out to be Kal-El you would say.."

Jennifer Lawrence answered.

"Rain man of steel!"

"Very good! You would be correct! See how that works? The first person to buzz in and correctly name the title will win the point. Understand? I don't care. Let's play. First image please?"

"You're going down, shorty."

"Bring it, Hummel!"

The image appears on the screen.

"Han Solo travels to the year 1955 to help his parents fall in love at the enchantment under the sea dance."

Kurt buzzes in.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Back to the Star Wars?" He grimaces unsure.

"Is that correct?" A low "Eh!" sounds off.

"That is incorrect. Blaine?"

"Umm Empire Strikes Back To The Future."

A "Ding" this time.

"That is correct!"

"Ooohhhhhhh! What was that Hummel? Did I just win that one?"

"Keep the ego in your pants Anderson you aren't that impressive."

"How do you know if you don't try me out?" Blaine winked and Kurt flushed and sat down quickly looking anywhere but at Blaine.

When Blaine tried to make eye contact during the commercial break Kurt would no longer look at him causing Blaine to frown. He needed Kurt to look at him again. He didn't know why he felt this way but he wouldn't be able to stand it if Kurt didn't like him anymore.

"Kurt? Hey..I'm sorry if I overstepped..I was just kidding y'know?"

Kurt slowly looked up at Blaine.

"Its..Its nothing you did..I'm kind of just..Painfully shy about.._that.."_

"About..Flirting?"

"Anything that involves something besides the touch of fingertips actually..But that's not your fault..It's just really..Really awkward for me.."

"Okay. I won't joke like that again."

"Blaine! How about you playing drums when the commercials are over as we come back to the show?"

"Sure Sue. No problem." Blaine got up and took the drumsticks from the drummer after making sure he didn't mind and sat on the seat ready for when the commercials came back.

Kurt definitely stared and nodded his head along as he played the drums like the professional he is as the commercials ended and the show came back on.

_He's amazing.._

Blaine sat back in his seat and snuck a glance to Kurt quickly smiling at the awe he saw there.

The game ended soon thankfully. Both of them were happy to get out of there. They were hoping they could walk out together and maybe go somewhere so they kind of almost collided into each other in their hurry to make sure the other didn't leave.

"Did you want to—"

"Would you like to—"

They laughed.

"You go." Kurt spoke.

"Would you want to maybe get a coffee or something with me?"

Kurt smiled.

"I'd love to get a coffee with you Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled back.

"Great."


	2. Author's Note

I am making this into a series! There will be more chapters of this story! There are people who want more so I am going to give it to you guys! Thank you for supporting me and liking my story enough to ask for more! I hope you like what comes in the future!

Love,

GleekFreak92


End file.
